The Incredibles: The Monster Kid Saga
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: Max "Zachary" Stewart aka Monster is ready to defend Metroville with the help from his family and friends.
1. OC Profile: Rose Parr

Name: Rose Parr

Codename: Incredible Girl

Age: 14

Personality: Rose is a very kind, but fun-loving and hyperactive girl. She was at first afraid of your powers at first, but decides to use them to save lives. She loves her family.

Species: Super

Powers: Elasticity, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Invisibility, Polymorphing, Dimensional Travel, Telekinesis, Levitation, Teleportation, Self-duplication, Laser Vision, Electrokinesis

Biography: Rose Parr is the twin sister of Violet Parr, second eldest daughter of Bob and Helen, and older sister of Dash and Jack-Jack.


	2. Chapter 1: Info

(Hey guys, I'll be doing an Incredibles/Godzilla crossover featuring my OC, Max Stewart aka Monster Kid as a Super with a secret identity. Also, Max, his parents and his siblings are Supers. They are a team of heroes known as the Planet Warriors)

Dr. Harold/Lightwave - Superhuman intelligence, Light Manipulation

Mary/Multi Woman - Duplication, Superhuman Speed

Max/Monster Kid - Biomorphing kaiju powers, spawning creatures

Dennis/Nitro Bolt - Superhuman Speed

Andrew/Omni-Star - Nigh-Omnipotence

Daisy/Mimic Girl - Power Replication

Megan/Hydro Girl - Water Manipulation

Cora/Turbo Baby - Superhuman Strength and Superhuman Speed

Jerry/Techno Master - Technology Manipulation

Trixie/Giant Girl - Size Enhancement

Andy/Shrink Boy - Size Reduction


	3. Chapter 2: The Bank Robbery

(It was a normal day in Metroville as the people were doing their usual business until a bank is being robbed by a fly-themed supervillain called the Buzzer, who leaves, carrying bags of money)

Buzzer: (laughing) Now I'm the richest fly in the world!

Police officer: Hold it right there Buzzer!

Buzzer: Coppers!

(Buzzer is surrounded by the Metroville Police Department)

Buzzer: Ha! Not a chance!

(The Buzzer flies away from police)

Buzzer: No one can stop me!

Monster Kid: Not so fast Buzzer!

Buzzer: What?

(Buzzer see Monster Kid)

Buzzer: Monster Kid?!

Monster Kid: That's right and I'm here to stop you!

Buzzer: It doesn't matter! You'll never defeat me?

Monster Kid: Oh, I will!

(Monster Kid morphs into Silverhead)

(Silverhead roars as he glares at a very nervous Buzzer, the latter drops the bags of money)

Buzzer: (drops on his knees like a cowards) Alright! I surrender! Please to crush me with those talons!

(Meanwhile, the Incredibles arrive at the bank and exist out from the car)

Elastigirl: Alright everyone, let's stop buzzer before he-

Violet: Uh, Mom.

Dash: (points at Buzzer getting arrested) Somebody already did that for us.

Buzzer: (being put into a prison) Curse you Monster Kid! Curse you!

(Buzzer is being sent to prison)

Monster Kid: Yes, I defeated my worst supervillain! Not to get back home!

(Monster Kid develops wings on his back and was about to fly)

Elastigirl: (offscreen) Going somewhere?

(Monster Kid turns around and saw the Incredibles)

Monster Kid: (thinking) Oh great, the Incredibles are here. Okay Max, just say hi and don't do anything awkward.

Dash: Uh, are you...

Monster Kid: I'm fine! Thanks for asking! Bye!

(Monster Kid flies off)

(Rose blinks)

Violet: Well, that was awkward.

Dash: Remember when he called himself Morph Boy?

Violet: Yeah, lame.

(Rose nods)

Monster Kid: (offscreen) No, it wasn't!

Mr. Incredible: Right, he has super hearing.


	4. Chapter 3: Hello Metroville Part 1

(At the Hello Metroville building, the Stewart family known by their superhero group name, the Planets appear as guest)

Alina: Hello to all you viewers , I'm Alina Deleon and this is "Hello Metroville". Today, our guest happens to the Planet Warriors.

(The Planet Warriors wave their hands to the audience)

Alina: That's right everyone, we have Lightwave, Multi Woman, Hydro Girl, Monster Kid, Nitro Bolt, Mimic Girl and Turbo Baby.

Monster Kid: Hello everyone, it's me, the Monster Kid of Metroville!

Multi Woman: (whispers to her husband) He always does that, I thought we talked about this in the intervention.

 **(Flashback at the Stewart Mansion)**

(The Stewart family, the Deleon family, the Parr family, the Wilson family and the Yoko family are having an intervention for Max)

Mary: Look Max, we're just trying to say you should go easy with the whole "Monster Kid of Metroville" thing, why do you keep saying that?

Max: Because I like to...

(Cora yells and tackles Max to the ground as she slaps him in the fan)

Max: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

(Everyone is laughing as Megan, Violet and Rose take pictures)

 **(Flashback ends)**

Lightwave: Let him have his fun.

Alina: According to the hero meter, you've made the crime rate low to 24%.

Lightwave: That's right, I come up with the plans and strategies to fight villains and save innocent people.

Alina: You know Lightwave, many people wonder what made you and Multi Woman come back into the hero business?

Multi Woman: Well when Supers were illegal back then, we decide to put away our suits and raise a family.

Lightwave: But now along with our kids, we're back in the game now that Supers are legal again.

Multi Woman: We own it to the Incredibles and those other heroes for it.

Alina: Have you all met the Incredibles?

Lightwave: Yes, Mr. Incredible is a long time friend of mine alone with Frozone.

Multi Woman: I've known Elastigirl since we were teenagers.

Alina: Also, what are your powers?

Lightwave: I have superhuman intelligence and can manipulate light energy.

Multi Woman: I can duplicate into numerous copies of myself in addition to superhuman strength and speed.

Hydro Girl: I can manipulate water.

Monster Kid: I can transform into kaiju.

Nitro Bolt: I have superhuman speed.

Mimic Girl: I can mimic everyone's powers.

Multi Woman: Our little Turbo Baby has super strength and speed.

Turbo Girl: Ga Ga.

Alina: How cute.

Lightwave: We have another son, but he's not available for the moment.

Alina: Anyway, was there a time when the Planet Warriors have teamed up with the Incredibles?

Lightwave: Yes, it started when the Underminer foolishly awoken the monster Baragon and attempt to control the subterranean reptile, but...

Multi Woman: Baragon was angered after being disturbed from his slumber and he melted the Underminer's drill with his heat ray.

Nitro Bolt: He went crying when we turned him to the police.

Multi Woman: The Incredibles arrived and helped out deal with Baragon and protect innocent bystanders.

Monster Kid: Also, I transformed into Aquadragon and was able to defeat Baragon while they army went came and sent Baragon to Monster Island.

Alina: There's one more thing.

Monster Kid: (confused) What's that?

Alina: (smirks) There was a rumor on the internet that you did something that made Elastigirl angry?

Monster Kid: (confused) Like what?

Alina: I'll show you.

(Alina pressed a button which turned on a television, showing Monster Kid standing in front of what remains of an Elastigirl statue, which is shattered in pieces as Elastigirl was very angry at Monster Kid, the latter looked scared and terrified)

Monster Kid: I...I...I didn't mean to wreck on your statue, I swear, it was an accident, please don't get mad at me Elastigirl!

Elastigirl: I won't get mad, you just half to do one favor.

Monster Kid: Uh, what's that?

(Elastigirl places a hand on Monster Kid's shoulder and smiles at him with her eyes narrowed, much to his horror)

Elastigirl: Run.

Monster Kid: Oh no.

(The footage ends with Monster Kid puts his head down in embarrassment with his family laughing)

Nitro Bolt: It was so funny, Elastigirl chased our brother all the way to the city docks.

Mimic Girl: He was screaming "Help! Help! Elastigirl's trying to get me!", we were all laughing.

Monster Kid: (glares) It wasn't funny!

Hydro Girl: Yes it was, the chase got many hits on YouTube.

Monster Kid: (crosses his arms) Well I'm glad she's not here.

Alina: Did I forget to mention that we're having five guest over?

Max: (looked confused) Five other guest?

Alina: Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm applause and attention to the Incredibles!

Max: (shocked) What?!

(The Incredibles enter as they wave to the audience)

Mr. Incredible: Hey everyone!

Dash: Incredibles in the house!

Max: (freaks out) Oh no! She's here!


	5. Chapter 4: Hello Metroville Part 2

(The Incredibles walk into the Hello Metroville stage)

Violet: I can't believe we're here.

(Rose nods as she gives Violet a hi-five)

Dash: Yeah, the Incredibles on Hello Metroville! Awesome!

Mr. Incredible: I can't believe Alina invited us.

Elastigirl: I know, it's great that she giving us an intervi...

(Elastigirl sets her eyes on a terrified Monster Kid)

Elastigirl: (smirks) Well, well, well.

Monster Kid: (looks nervous) Oh no.

Alina: The Incredibles have just entered the studio and it looks like a certain kaiju morphing youngster is trembling in fear, may wish to leave the studio.

Monster Kid: (gets up quickly) I gotta get outta here!

Multi Woman: Sit back down!

Monster Kid: (sits down) Yes mother.

(The Incredibles sit next to the Planet Warriors)

Nitro Bolt: (whispers to his brother) Don't look now, but a certain someone is sitting right next to you.

Monster Kid: Huh?

(Monster Kid turns around and screams, seeing Elastigirl sitting next to him with a smirk on her face)

Elastigirl: You don't mind if I sit here...right?

Monster Kid: (gulps) Uh...no.

(Violet and Dash snickered together as Monster Kid glares at them)

Monster Kid: (whispers) I hate you two.

Alina: Now that the Incredibles are here, let's all talk about what happen yesterday between Monster Kid and Elastigirl.

Monster Kid: (groans) Please, don't.

Nitro Bolt: Well it happen when...

 **(What happened yesterday)**

(Max is currently hiding underneath his bed, trembling in fear)

Dennis: Max, what are you doing?

Max: What does it look like? I'm hiding from Mrs. Parr.

(Daisy walks next to Dennis)

Dennis: Why?

Max: You know exactly what happened?

Daisy: You destroyed her statue as Aquadragon.

Max: It was an accident, I was trying to Baragon, but he trip me with his tail.

Mary: (offscreen) Kids, come in the living room for a moment.

Dennis: Okay.

(Dennis and Daisy run into the living room)

Max: (gets back up from under the bed) Okay.

Harold: (offscreen) Actually Max, change into your superhero suit for one moment.

Max: Yes Dad.

(One minute later, Max dressed up as Monster Kid and walks into the living room)

Monster Kid: Okay, I'm here.

(Monster Kid notice that his family are not in costume)

Monster Kid: Why aren't you all in your suits?

(Mary chuckles)

Mary: (whispers to her husband) He doesn't even know.

Monster Kid: No what?

Dash: (offscreen) Hi Max.

Monster Kid: Oh hi Dash...

(Monster Kid saw the Parrs (except Helen) on the other side on the living room and screams)

Monster Kid: Oh...I didn't you and your family were coming to visit. Wait, where's Mrs. Parr?

Bob: She had to deal with a bank robbery.

Monster Kid: Oh, so she's busy then?

Violet: Yep.

(Rose nods)

Mary: Max, could you be a dear and open the door, cause there's a package for you on the doorstep.

Monster Kid: Okay.

(Monster Kid runs to the door and grabs the doorknob)

Monster Kid: I wonder if it's that new...

(As Monster Kid opens the door, he froze in terror when he saw Elastigirl standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her smile)

Monster Kid: Elastigirl?

Elastigirl: Hi.

Monster Kid: (gulps) Uh oh.

(Elastigirl tackles Monster Kid to the floor)

Monster Kid: Hey, what are you doing?

Elastigirl: I got him pinned guys.

(The rest of the Parrs and Stewarts rush in with a princess costume and makeup)

Bob: Hold him still Helen!

Monster Kid: (straining) Get off of me!

Violet: This is gonna be great. Rose, get you're phone out.

(Rose pulls out her phone)

Megan: Let's make him look pretty.

Harold: The guys at the Super Barbecue are gonna laugh about this.

Monster Kid: Get off of me!

(Monster Kid is freed as he is showed wearing a Queen Elsa dress costume and use make up on his face)

Monster Kid: (looks at a mirror, see what he's wearing and screams) What the?!

(The Stewarts and the Parrs laugh at Monster Kid)

(Violet wraps her arm around Rose while laughing with the latter taking a picture)

Monster Kid: Your revenge on me was just to make me wear a dress and put make up on my face! That's it?

Elastigirl: Yep.

(Elastigirl takes a picture)

Elastigirl: That's it.

Monster Kid: (freaks out) Please don't post it on Twitter or Facebook, anything but that!

(Elastigirl posted it on Facebook)

Elastigirl: Too late.

Monster Kid: (falls on his knees and screams) **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

(Jack-Jack and Cora laugh)

 **(Back to the studio)**

(Alina, the Incredibles, the Planet Warriors and the audience were laughing at the photo of Monster Kid, much to his embarrassment)

Monster Kid: (groans)

Alina: (laughs) Mine, Monster Kid looks pretty enough to go to the school prom.

Monster Kid: Oh come on!

Elastigirl: (laughs)

Monster Kid: Stop laughing at that photo!

Elastigirl: It serves you right for wrecking my statue.

Monster Kid: It was an accident! How was I suppose to know not to trip on a subterranean dinosaur's tail? No need for you to overreact.

Elastigirl: (glares) What did you just say?

Monster Kid: (looks scared) Uh...nothing.

Alina: There's just one more question?

Monster Kid: What's that?

Alina: Monster Kid, do you have a crush on Princess Blight?

(Monster Kid's eyes widen as everyone had smug looks on their faces)

Multi Woman, Mimic Girl, Hydro Girl, Elastigirl and Violet: Oooooooooooooooo.

Monster Kid: (sweats nervously) Uh... no.

(Monster Kid gets off from the couch and plans to run out of the studio, but Mimic Girl tackles him, pins him to the floor and drags him back to the couch)

Monster Kid: (groans)

Alina: Now Monster Kid, I have a clip to show you.

Monster Kid: What's that?

(Alina turns on the television screen, showing Monster Kid walking out from a comic book store, holding a Princess Blight standee)

Monster Kid: Another addition to the shrine.

(The television turns off as everyone in the studio looks at a blushing Monster Kid)

Multi Woman: Oh, he definitely likes her.

Lightwave: Ain't that the truth.

Monster Kid: I...was buying that standee for a friend and she was a major Princess Blight fan.

(Of course the Incredibles and Planet Warriors looked at each other, smiling as they knew he was lying)

Alina: What if I tell you that Princess Blight is here in the backstage, right now and she's been listening the entire time.

Monster Kid: **WHAT?!**

Alina: Lady and gentlemen, I give you Princess Blight.

Monster Kid: (gasps) Uh oh.

(Princess Blight waves to the audience as the cheer for her)

Princess Blight: Hello everyone, it's so nice to be here and...

(Princess Blight turns her attention to a nervous looking Monster Kid)

Monster Kid: (quivering in fear) Why?

Princess Blight: (chuckles a little) Oh, hi Monster Kid.

Monster Kid: Uh...hi Princess Blight, how's it...going?

Princess Blight: Oh, I've been doing great, just took down the Titan.

Monster Kid: You defeating Titan without my help.

(Princess Blight walks towards Monster Kid and leans to his face)

Princess Blight: Yes, I did.

Alina: Well Princess Blight, we don't have enough time cause the show's almost over. I'll ask you one question, when was the first time you met Monster Kid?

(Monster Kid looks nervous)

Princess Blight: (chuckles) Oh, how I remember that day, back when he was once just Morph Boy.

(The television screen shows a clip of Morph Boy walking towards Princess Blight, the latter had stopped a bank robbery)

Morph Boy: Excuse me.

(Princess Blight turns her attention to Morph Boy, walks in front of him, grabs by the chest and slams him to a brick wall. Morph Boy looks terrified at the sight of Princess Blight's glare)

Princess Blight: You talking to me?! Are you talking to me?! What are you?! An Xilien?! A Nebulan?! A Millennian?! A Cryog?! A Klydew?! Are you working for the Kilaaks or the Vortaaks?! Answer me! Answer to the princess of Planet Photon! **NOW!**

Morph Boy: (scared) I'm not an alien in disguise! I'm part of a race of humans born with powers and I from Earth, which is my home planet! Please don't hurt?!

(Princess Blight glares at Morph Boy, smiles and drops him)

Princess Blight: Okay, I'm Princess Blight by the way, nice meeting you.

(Princess Blight flies off in the air and leaves as Morph Boy blinks for a minute and runs away, screaming)

(The television turns off as everyone in the room was laughing, except Monster Kid)

Alina: That's it for the show everyone, goodbye.

(The audience leaves, except for Alina, Princess Blight, the Planet Warriors and the Incredibles)

Monster Kid: Aunt Alina, why did you invite Zoey?

Alina: Because I knew how you would react if she came.

(Monster Kid groans)

Princess Blight: So Max, you have to be the only Super to be afraid of female superheroes. You're even afraid of my sister.

Monster Kid: (eyes widen) I am not!

Elastigirl: Oh really.

(Elastigirl throws her fist at Monster Kid, causing him to scream and flinch)

(Elastigirl stops and starts laughing)

Elastigirl: (laughing) He thought I was gonna hit him!

(Everyone joins the laugh, except Monster Kid)

Monster Kid: (signs) Why am I the laughing stock of my family?


	6. Chapter 5: The Super Flu

(It was a quiet day in Metroville until people started screaming)

Unnamed man: Run!

(The people are running away from a giant clown robot is going on a rampage as the villain controlling it is a supervillain known as the Jester)

Jester: (laughing) That right all you people, run for your silly lives!

Lightwave: (offscreen) Not so fast Jester!

(Jester turns his attention to the Planet Warriors)

Jester: The Planet Warriors?

Multi Woman: That's right.

Lightwave: However you surrender and we can go easy.

Jester: Let me think...no! Destroy them.

(Jester commands his robot to shoot a net out from the right arm at the Planet Warriors)

Lightwave: Spread out!

(The Planet Warriors spread out as Lightwave generates a light energy blast at the robot's right arm, destroying it)

Jester: Hey!

(Jester pressed a button which cause a stream of water down at the Planet Warriors, but Hydro Girl stops it with her hydrokinesis)

Jester: What?

Hydro Girl: Why do you think people call me Hydro Girl?

(Nitro Bolt runs around Jester's robot, tearing it apart as Jester ejects himself out and tries to escape, only to be blocked by the Planet Warriors)

Multi Woman: You're not going anywhere.

Jester: (holds his staff) Yes I will and I got my staff!

(Mimic Girl teleports in front of Jester, stretches out her arms to grab the staff and breaks it in half)

Jester: No, my staff!

(The rest of the Planet Warriors surround Jester)

Multi Woman: It's over Jester, surrender.

Jester: You may have destroyed my staff, but the Jester never surrend...

(Monster Kid morphs into Salavak and roars at Jester, the latter quivers in fear)

Jester: (gulps) I like to go to jail now.

(Moments later, Jester is taken to jail as many reporters came to interview with the Planet Warriors)

Alina: So Planet Warriors, any word on her defeat of Jester.

Lightwave: Well it kinda was easy to take down Jester.

Multi Woman: It was about strategy.

Hydro Girl: Indeed, taking down the bad guys was great.

Nitro Bolt: My super speed did the trick.

Monster Kid: Also, I didn't do anything to make Elastigirl. I'm glad she's not mad about the statue incident.

Alina: Yes, but Monster Kid, do you have a crush on Princess Blight?

Monster Kid: Uh...

(Monster Kid starts sneezing)

Mimic Girl: Bless you.

Lightwave: Uh oh, this can't be happening.

(Lightwave picks up his phone to make a call)

Lightwave: Bob, we got a problem.

Monster Kid: What's going on?

(Nitro Bolt approaches Monster Kid and throws a sleeping powder at his face)

Nitro Bolt: Sorry bro.

(Monster Kid falls into the ground, unconscious)


	7. Chapter 6: Max is sick

(Moments later, Max wakes up)

Max: (groans) Ugh! What happened?

(Max finds himself in a large white room with a white bed, a couch, a table and an HD TV)

Max: Uh, where am I?

Harold: (intercom) It's okay Max, you're in the quarantine room of the mansion.

Max: Quarantine room?

(Max looks at the glass window, seeing his family and the Parrs)

Dash: (waves) Hey Max.

Max: Oh, hi Da...

(Max sneezes green shot onto the floor, causing everyone to be disgusted)

(Rose ticks her tongue out)

Megan and Violet: Eww!

Helen: Gross!

Max: What's wrong with me?

(Meanwhile, the Stewarts and the Parrs are having a meeting)

Harold: It's worst then I thought, Max has gotten himself a bad case of the Super Flu.

(Everyone gasp)

Helen: Oh no.

Bob: That's not good.

(Max is pounding his fists against the window, getting everyone's attention)

Max: Come on! Let me out!

Mary: No Max! You're staying in there!

Max: (whines) Whyyyyyyy?

Daisy: Because you'll get everyone sick if you get out.

Max: (groans)

Dash: Hey Max.

Max: What?

(Rose is holds a pack of lemon cookies and eats one)

Max: (eyes widen and jaw dropped) Lemon cookies.

Violet: Thanks right, these are our Mom's special lemon cookies.

(As Max jumps towards the window, he gets slammed against it, causing everyone to cringe)

Bob: That's gotta hurt.

(Max gets back up, looking crazy)

Max: I want those **COOKIES!**

Mary: You can't eat cookies while you're sick.

Megan: Remember the last time you went crazy over some cookies?

 **(Flashback)**

(It was night time in Metroville as Dash and Violet were running away from something as Violet's holding a box of cookies)

Dash: Is he still after us?

Violet: I don't know!

(Dash and Violet run into an alleyway)

Dash: A dead end!

Monster Kid: (offscreen) Indeed.

(As Dash and Violet turn around, they see Monster Kid flying above them with mid-air, laughing like an anime supervillain as he shoots ice beams at their feet, stopping the two in their tracks)

Dash: Hey!

(Dash and Violet struggle to break free as Monster Kid approaches them in a scary way)

Dash: Max, why are you doing this? Why are you after us? What did we do to you?

(Monster Kid laughs again evilly again as his eyes were bloodshot with the color green)

Monster Kid: Oh no, it's what you and your sister have that I want. Give me your mother's lemon cookies!

(Dash and Violet glance at each other as Violet hides the cookies behind her back)

Violet: (chuckles nervously) Uh...cookies?

Monster Kid: The ones behind your back.

(Violet gulps)

Dash: We don't have any cookies.

(Monster Kid glares at them and develops a tail with a stinger, aiming it at Dash and Violet, causing them to hug each other, scream)

Violet: Alright, just take them!

(Monster Kid retracts the tail and takes the cookies)

Monster Kid: At last, the cookies are mine!

(Monster Kid laughs evilly)

 **(Flashback ends)**

Max: Oh, uh sorry.

(Moments later in the white room, Max is watching TV)

Alina: Today, we'll be watching "Superhero chase", starring Elastigirl and Monster Kid.

Max: What?

(The footage shows Monster Kid being chased by Elastigirl at the park)

Monster Kid: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

Elastigirl: Get back here!

Monster Kid: No!

(Max's stomach growls)

Max: Can I get something to eat?

(Dr. Harold pushed a button as a robot brings a bowl of chicken soup)

Daisy: Chicken soup gets rid of a common cold.

Megan: Except it's a Super Flu.

(Max takes a spoon and sips the entire chicken soup)

Max: I'm done!

Harold: Now for his medicine.

(The robot holds a needle in its hand, scaring Max)

Max: (freaks out) **NEEDLE!**

(Max runs towards the exit, only to be blocked by one of Violet's force field)

Max: What?

Violet: (chuckles)

Max: Oh come o...

(The robot injects the medicine in Max as he starts to get drowsy)

Max: (groans)

Helen: Is he gonna be okay?

Harold: Max is fine, the medicine is just doing its work.

(Max goes into the bathroom and throws up, flushes the toilet and comes up)

Max: I think I'm going to get some sl..

(Max spits out an egg)

Dash: Cool, he spit out an egg.

Harold: Great, that's the 10th egg he's spawned this month.

(Max picks up the egg and tucks it into bed with him)

Mary: Isn't that sweet.

Helen: Yeah, it is.

Bob: Why is he sleeping with the egg?

Harold: Because he wants it to hatch if he warms it with his body's heat temperature.

Mary: I'm so glad I'm a grandmother.

(Helen stares to Mary and blinks)

Helen:...Okay.

Dash: Can we enjoy some cookies?

Helen: Sure, why not.

(Everyone starts to eat cookies while Max is sleeping)


	8. Chapter 7: The Super Hunt

(The next day, Max wakes up in his bed)

Max: Finally, it's Saturday.

(The next scenes shows Max taking a shower, brushing his teeth. putting his clothes and walking into the dining room for some breakfast)

Max: Alright, pancakes!

(Max starts eating alongside his family)

Harold: These pancakes are delicious Mary.

Megan: Yeah Mom.

Dennis: I like to eat pancakes.

Daisy: Me too.

Cora: Mama!

Mary: Thank you everyone.

Max: Any plans today?

Harold: Well, we're doing something we haven't done in a long time.

Dennis: What's that?

(Mary and Harold looked at each other and smiled)

Mary and Harold: The Super Hunt.

(The Stewart siblings are left speechless)

Megan: What's the Super Hunt?

Harold: It's something we did back in the day.

Mary: Yes and it's really fun.

Daisy: Yeah!

(The scene cuts to a hotel room as the Planet Warriors arrive)

Multi Woman: We're here.

Monster Kid: Yeah, this is gonna be fun.

(As the Planet Warriors walk inside the hotel, they enter a room where they saw the Incredibles, Magic Ninja Force Jerry and Alina Deleon, Giant Girl (Trixie Deleon) and Shrink Boy (Andy Deleon), the Blight Force and Edna Mode)

Lightwave: Alright, everyone's here for the Super Hunt.

Mr. Incredible: Yep.

Frozone: We haven't done that in a while.

Elastigirl: But this time, we got our children.

(Rose grins)

Dash and Violet: Yeah!

(Jack-Jack giggles)

(Turbo Baby claps and laughs)

Phantom Scorpion: We are honored you invited us this year.

Monster Kid: Yes, this is gonna be fun.

(Princess Blight clears her throat, getting Monster Kid's attention)

Princess Blight: Hello Max.

(Monster Kid is sweating nervously)

Monster Kid: Uh...hi Zo...I mean Alora, I mean Princess Blight.

(Multi Woman and Elastigirl smiled at each other)

Elastigirl: Looks like someone's nervous.

Multi Woman: I know.

Princess Blight: So, how you doing?

Monster Kid: How am I doing?

Princess Blight: Yeah, how are you doing?

Monster Kid: I'm fine, I guess.

(Princess Spark Blight giggles)

Mimic Girl: He gave spit out another egg.

(Everyone turned their attention to Monster Kid)

Princess Blight: Really?

Monster Kid: (signs) Yes.

Edna: Is that normal for kids?

Alina: No, it's not.

Phantom Moon: It's unnatural, but we've seen strangers things.

Lightwave: Anyway, do we remember how we're doing this?

Mr. Incredible: Yes.

(Frozone holds a cup of straws)

Shrink Boy: I don't think we need straws for the water bottles.

Edna: It's simple, anyone who gets a long straw is a hunter, anyone getting a short straw is the huntee.

Mimic Girl: Okay.

(Everyone starts pulling a straw out from the cup)

Dash: I got a...short straw?

Violet: Too bad twerp cause I got a long straw.

(Rose gets a long straw too)

Rose: (thumbs up)

Mimic Girl: I got one.

Nitro Bolt: Got a short one.

Giant Girl: I got a long straw.

Shrink Boy: Me too.

Frozone: Me too.

Elastigirl: Looks like most of us long straws.

Monster Kid: That leaves one more in the cup and that's mine.

(As Monster Kid grabs the last straw, he see that it's short)

Monster Kid: What? I got the last straw?

Edna: Yes darling, you three choose short straws.

(Monster Kid, Nitro Bolt and Dash blink)

Monster Kid: Does this mean we're the huntee?

Edna: Yes Monster Kid, you three will be chased throughout the entire city by everyone in this room.

Monster Kid, Nitro Bolt and Dash: **WHAT!**

Dash: Everyone's gonna hunt us down?

Edna: Yes and...

(Edna places a device on their backs)

Edna: I've placed trackers on you boys so that the others could track you anywhere you go.

Monster Kid: What, who's idea was that?

Edna: Just someone who's statue was crushed by a giant water breathing dinosaur.

Monster Kid: (gulps) Oh please no.

(Monster Kid turns around to see a smirk on Elastigirl's face)

Monster Kid: Wait, you...still wanna chase after me?

Elastigirl: Yes.

Monster Kid: (whines) No.

Dreameye: Oh yeah.

(Princess Blight Boy snaps her fingers as everyone except Edna, Jerry and Alina gets teleported to the Metroville park)

Monster Kid: We're at the park?

Lightwave: Thanks right.

Monster Kid: Are we really doing this?

(Everyone laughs at Monster Kid)

Multi Woman: Yes.

Monster Kid: So, should we start running now?

(Everyone nods)

(Turbo Baby pounds her fists)

Monster Kid: Okay, I'll just... **RUN!**

(Monster Kid runs off, develops wings and flies away from the others)

Nitro Bolt: Yeah, I...gotta go somewhere!

(Nitro Bolt runs off as everyone turns their attention to Dash)

Dash: Well I...

(Dash runs off in super speed)

Elastigirl: (clicks her tongue) They always run.

Mimic Girl: Let's get them.

(Everyone runs off to chase the three boys)

(Monster Kid is currently flying across the city skyline, looking for a place to hide)

Monster Kid: I gotta find a place to hide.

(After doing some looking, he saw a costume store)

Monster Kid: Perfect.

(Monster Kid lands in front of the costume store, only for see the sign says "Closed")

Monster Kid: Closed?

(Monster Kid face palms)

Monster Kid: Now how am I going to found a way to disguise myself to avoid getting captured by everyone.

Lightwave: (offscreen) Is that so?

(Monster Kid turns around and gasp, seeing his father)

Monster Kid: D...Dad?

Lightwave: (raises an eyebrow) Going somewhere Max?

Monster Kid: Uh...hey Dad, how long have you've been standing there?

Lightwave: (smirks) Long enough for me to catch you.

Monster Kid: Uh...

(Monster Kid runs off to the corner, only to have his mother and sisters)

Monster Kid: Ahhh!

Mimic Girl: Hi Max.

Turbo Baby: Gaga!

Monster Kid: Oh no.

(Lightwave, Multi Woman, Hydro Girl and Mimic Girl slowly approach Monster Kid)

Multi Woman: Don't try to run Max.

(Hydro Girl constructs a water hand)

Hydro Girl: Yeah.

Monster Kid: Well...

(Monster Kid develops insect wings on his back and flies up into the air, only for his legs to be tackle to the ground by Multi Woman and her duplicates)

Mimic Girl: Mommy got Maxy!

(Turbo Baby repeats Daisy's line in gibberish)

Hydro Girl: Wait a go Mom.

(As Multi Woman reabsorbs her clones, she saw Monster Kid was gone)

Hydro Girl: What?!

Multi Woman: He's gone.

Lightwave: Great, I forgot he can teleport.

(Monster Kid teleported to the park)

Monster Kid: I wonder if Dash and Dennis are having any luck?

Violet: (offscreen) They got to be here somewhere.

Monster Kid: Uh oh.

(Monster Kid quickly climbs on a tree and camouflages so he can stay hidden)

Mr. Incredible: We checked some of the places Dash likes, the arcade, the pizza place and the track field.

Elastigirl: They could be anywhere.

(Jack-Jack teleports out from the stroller and walks near the tree)

Elastigirl: Jack-Jack, where are you going?

(Jack-Jack was about to climb the tree, only for Violet to grab him)

Violet: Come on Jack-Jack.

(Multi Woman, Lightwave, Hydro Girl, Mimic Girl, Turbo Baby, Giant Girl, Shrink Boy and Frozone arrive)

Multi Woman: Max got away from us.

Giant Girl: We nearly had Dennis, but he got away from us.

Frozone: Same thing with Dash.

Elastigirl: This was so easy the last time.

Lightwave: Max has always been excellent in stealth.

(The Magic Ninja Force have arrive)

Phantom Scorpion: Nitro Bolt manage to escape us.

Dreameye: Where are they?

Mimic Girl: But Max was hiding in that tree, camouflaging like a chameleon.

Monster Kid: (offscreen) **WHAT?!**

(Everyone turn their attention to Monster Kid, the latter is no longer is camouflage mode and is currently hiding behind the leaves as he jumps off and lands on the grass)

Monster Kid: Uh...hello?

Hydro Girl: Get him!

(Rose stretches her arm and tries to grab Max)

Max: Uh oh.

(Monster Kid runs off as everyone chased him)

Multi Woman: Get back here!

Monster Kid: No!

(Monster Kid makes his way to one of the park entrances)

Monster Kid: Almost there! Almost there!

(Before Monster Kid can make his way to escape, Dreameye teleports in front of him)

Monster Kid: Oh no!

(Monster Kid manages to get his way out from Dreameye and teleports near a movie theater)

Monster Kid: That was close.

(Monster Kid walks into the movie theater and approaches the ticket booth)

Monster Kid: One ticket for Avengers: Endgame.

(Moments later, Monster Kid walks into the room where the movie is playing as he sits next to Dash and his twin brother)

Monster Kid: You guys hiding from the others as well?

Dash: Yep.

Nitro Bolt: Definitely, Machi and her parents nearly caught me, then Trixie and Andy were after me.

Dash: Yeah, we gotta hide somewhere.

Monster Kid: We will, but let's watch the rest of Avengers: Endgame.

(Monster Kid starts munching on some popcorn)

Monster Kid: I'm gonna be honest Dash, I'm kinda afraid of your mother.

Dash: Is it because of the time you upset her by stepping on her statue?

Monster Kid: That and I'm afraid of being chased by her again.

Nitro Bolt: Yep.

Dash: Probably.

Princess Blight: (offscreen) What are you boys doing?

Lightwave: We're watching Aven...

(The boys' eyes widen when they saw the Blight Force sitting at the row behind them)

Queen Blight: Hello.

(Princess Spark Blight waves with a smile)

Monster Kid: (gulps) Z...Zoey?

Princess Blight: (winks) Hey Max.

(Moments later, Monster Kid, Nitro Bolt and Dash out of the theater, screaming as the Blight Force)

Princess Blight: They always run.

Monster Kid: Where should we go?

Nitro Bolt: Maybe home?

(Dash slaps Max in the face)

Dash: No dude, that's the first place they'll look.

Monster Kid: Taxi!

(A Taxi appears as Monster Kid, Nitro Bolt and Dash enter)

Monster Kid: Take us to Metroville Woods.

(The taxi drives off, much to the dismay of the Blight Force)

Princess Blight: Ugh!

(Moments later, Monster Kid, Nitro Bolt and Dash get out from the taxi)

(Monster Kid gives the driver some money as he take off)

Dash: Okay, so why are we in the woods?

Monster Kid: To find a place to hide.

Nitro Bolt: Let's run into that cabin

(Nitro Bolt points at a cabin as he, Monster Kid and Dash run into the cabin. Dash closes the door as the inside is dark)

Monster Kid: Okay guys, I say we go to the mansion and hide in the monitor room. Sounds good.

(Nitro Bolt and Dash nod)

Nitro Bolt: Alright guys, let's get out of here.

Mimic Girl: (offscreen) Why?

Monster Kid: Because we're trying to... wait a minute? Where's the light switch?

(Suddenly, the lights are turned as Monster Kid, Nitro Bolt and Dash look confused)

Monster Kid: Who turned the lights?

Princess Spark Blight: I did.

Nitro Bolt: Why thank you Daw...

(Nitro Bolt pauses for a minute as he, his twin brother and Dash turn around to see their friends and families behind them, smirking)

Dash: Uh oh.

Nitro Bolt: **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

(As Monster Kid, Nitro Boy and Dash are about to run away, Rose stretches her arms and grabs Dash's legs while Monster Kid and Nitro Bolt burst through the walls of the cabin)

Dash: No, I've been caught! Guys, help me!

Monster Kid: Should we...

Nitro Bolt: Forget it, Dash is a hunter now!

Dash: Traitors!

(Monster Kid and Nitro Bolt ran away, leaving Dash is the mercy of the others)

Dash: Get back here!

(Dash signs and turns to his family as he nervously chuckles)

Dash: Does this mean I have to help hunt them down?

Elastigirl: Yes, Dash.

(Meanwhile, Monster Kid and Nitro Bolt are still running away from the others)

Nitro Bolt: Are they still after us?

Monster Kid: Let me check.

(Monster Kid turns around, seeing Princess Blight and Dreameye catching up to them, fast)

Monster Kid: (panics) Zoey and Machi are after us! **RUN!**

(Monster Kid and Nitro Bolt run around a huge rock as Princess Blight smashes it with a punch while Dreameye twirls a red energy rope)

(Dreameye ropes Nitro Bolt and pulls him in the background)

Nitro Bolt: (screams) **NOOOOO**! **MERCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY!**

(An explosion appears in the background, causing Monster Kid to scream as he reaches the Stewart Mansion)

Monster Kid: Almost there! Almost there!

(As Monster Kid makes it the Stewart Mansion, he reaches to the front door)

Monster Kid: Finally! I'm home!

(Monster Kid opens the doors and quickly closes it as he pressed a button, causing an energy barrier to form around the entire mansion)

Monster Kid: Perfect.

(Moments later, Monster Kid enters the monitor room and pressed a button which closes the door)

Monster Kid: Now I'm safe.

(Monster Kid walks up to the monitor screen and looks at different views of the mansion through the cameras as he saw his family and friends smashing against the energy barrier)

Monster Kid: (laughing) Let's see if they can break the force field?

(On one of the monitors, it shows Lightwave deactivating the barrier force field)

Monster Kid: Oh no! Dad deactivated the barrier!

(The rest of the Planet Warriors, Giant Girl, Shrink Boy, the Incredibles, the Blight Force, Frozone and the Magic Ninja Force enter the mansion)

Monster Kid: Snap!

Multi Woman: Where should we look?

Lightwave: If I can tell, he's in the monitor room and is currently watching us.

(Monster Kid starts to panic)

Monster Kid: Oh no.

(Elastigirl stretches her neck and faces one of the the cameras, smirking)

Elastigirl: You hear that Max? We're going to get you.

(Monster Kid screams)

Monster Kid: Oh no, I gotta get out of here.

(As Monster Kid runs going to run off, he froze in terror when he saw his friends and family)

Max: Oh no.

Everyone: Surprise!

Monster Kid: But, but, how did you...

Multi Woman: Max, your father and I build this mansion with several hidden elevators.

Nitro Bolt: You know what this means?

Monster Kid: I leave?

Multi Woman: Nope.

Mimic Girl: Let's get him!

(As everyone began to approach him, Monster Kid rushes to the other door, only to be tackled by Mimic Girl and Turbo Baby)

Turbo Baby: Gaga!

Mimic Girl: We got him!

(Everyone, except Monster Kid clapped)

Monster Kid: How embarrassing, losing to my own little sister and baby sister.

Mimic Girl: Does this mean me and Cora won?

Multi Woman: Yes.

Mimic Girl: Yeah!

(Cora cheers too)

Hydro Girl: What happens next?

Elastigirl: Like we do at the end of a Super Hunt, we humiliate the last huntee.

(Monster Kid starts to get worried)

Illusion Girl: How do we do that?

(Multi Woman chuckles as she pulls out a swordfish costume, much to Monster Kid's horror)

Lightwave: I remember this swordfish costume.

Multi Woman: Yes, back when Max played as Mini Swordfish on that Happy Fish Pals shot.

Hydro Girl: Oh, I remember he was begging for that role.

Nitro Bolt: So, we're going to force him to wear it?

Multi Woman: Yes.

(Monster Kid gasp as everyone approached him)

Monster Kid: No, please don't?

(The scene cuts to the front side of the mansion as Monster Kid's scream is heard)

Monster Kid: (offscreen) **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

(The next day at the Stewart Mansion, the Stewarts, the Deleons, the Parrs, the Wilsons and the Yoko family are watching TV)

Alina: Hello everyone, I'm going to show you this funny video of my nephew Max, dancing as Mini Swordfish.

(The screen shows a video of Max wearing the swordfish costume)

Mary: (offscreen) Max, do the dance,

Max: I'm not doing the dance anymore, I really do not...

Mary: (offscreen) **NOW!**

(Max gulps, signs and dances like a fish)

Max: (singing) I'm a happy Mini Swordfish, who likes to swim in the ocean. I like to eat worms and hang out in the coral reef!

(Alina pauses the video)

Alina: Wasn't that cute?

(In the living room, everyone, except Max)

Jade: (laughs while wiping a tear) I can't believe you guys did that.

Max: It wasn't funny! I was only Mini Swordfish for five episodes of season 4.

Mary: Helen, did you know that when Happy Fish Pals got canceled, Max was so upset, he threw a tantrum and was crying for 27 hours.

(Helen chuckles)

Max: (whines) I was going through a phase.

Megan: No you weren't.

(Max groans)

Alina: There has been a shipping between two young heroes.

Dennis: I wonder who's that?

(The screen switches to various pictures, drawings and yaoi paintings of Monster Kid and Princess Blight)

Alina: Many Monster Kid and Princess Blight fans are calling this, Monster Blight.

(Max and Zoey are shocked)

Max and Zoey: **WHAT?! THEY'RE SHIPPING US?!**

Helen: I guess the fans can tell you two are in love.

Max: (blushes) That's crazy.

Zoey: (blushes) We're not in love.

Harold: Sooner or later Max, you'll learn what it's like to date once you're a teenager.

(Max blushes)

Clara: Back on our planet, the males fight for get married.

Xavier: After I won, I married Luna and she's became my queen.

Clara: Someday Alora, you'll find a nice boy who would fight for your...

Zoey: (blushes) **MOM!**

(Dawn giggles as Zoey glares at her sister)

Zoey: Dawn!


	9. Chapter 8: The Return of Syndrome

(Somewhere in a hidden lab, two scientist are approaching a pod)

Unnamed scientist 1: How is he?

Unnamed scientist 2: He's been doing fine, I'm surprised he was able to last longer than the others.

Unnamed scientist 1: Indeed.

(The first scientist pressed a button and opens the pod, revealing a clone of Syndrome, wearing the costume of the original as he wakes up)

(Moments later, the clone of Syndrome is sitting at a table with Xerek)

Xerek: Buddy Pine aka Syndrome, do you understand what I told you?

Syndrome: Yes, you told me I was a clone.

Xerek: Yes, the person who's DNA you were cloned from was Mr. Incredible's former biggest fan, Buddy Pine also known as his supervillain alter ego, Syndrome.

Syndrome: Syndrome? I like it!

Xerek: The original Syndrome is currently dead after getting his cape caught in a jet turbine and you were cloned at this secret laboratory.

Syndrome: Well sucks to be him. He's dead and I'm alive!

Xerek: Yes, well he left you his that mask, that costume, those gauntlets and instructions of creating robots and a map to his lair on Nomanisan. He said if the cloning was a success, we relay this message.

 **Dear Clone me**

 **Go and destroy Mr. Incredible or any other Super.**

 **If he married and has kids, destroy them too.**

 **\- From the original Syndrome.**

Syndrome: Okay, anything else?

Xerek: Yes, you're not exactly the same as the original, he request we added a few enhancements.

(Syndrome smiles evilly as he starts laughing along with Xerek)


	10. Chapter 9: Elastigirl is scary

(It was a normal day in Metroville as Monster Kid is standing on top of a rooftop, narrating)

Monster Kid: (thinking) Ah, Metroville, home to some of the greatest superheroes in the world, the Planet Warriors, the Incredibles, Frozone, the Blight Force and the Magic Ninja Force.

(Monster Kid bites on a hotdog and eats the entire thing)

Monster Kid: (thinking) I remember the day I was exposed to a chemical created from the DNA of the legendary King of the Monsters, Godzilla.

Dash: (offscreen) Hey!

Monster Kid: (thinking) It was such a tragic day.

Dash: (offscreen) Hello? Dude, what are you doing?

Monster Kid: (thinking) Being held by a group of mercenaries in chrome armor as the leader decide to splash the G-Energy Compound on me at the Metroville Convention Center.

Dash: (offscreen) Mom, he's not listening.

Monster Kid: (thinking) Since my morphing powers were enhanced, I change my superhero codename from Morph Boy to Monster Kid. I hate that boy, what was I thinking?

Mr. Incredible: (offscreen) What is he doing standing there?

Monster Kid: (thinking) The worst part is that I had to take the superhero training again.

Elastigirl: (offscreen) Rose, can you knock some sense into him?

(Monster Kid felt a smack on the back of his head)

Monster Kid: Ow, who did that?

Elastigirl: (offscreen, clears her throat)

(Monster Kid saw the Incredibles next to him)

Monster Kid: The Incredibles, what are you guys doing here?

Mr. Incredible: Out of patrol, what were you doing Max?

Monster Kid: I was gazing at the city, thinking about my tragic origin when I was exposed.

Violet: Tragic? It wasn't that tragic!

Monster Kid: Yes, it was tragic, you saw how the...

Violet: We know, agents of the Chrome Knights hook you hostage at Stewart Tech and splash the G-Energy Compound and the energy properties of the chemical altered your morphing abilities and your DNA, making you the very first "Enhanced Super", Monster Kid.

(Monster Kid has a deadpanned look on his face)

Monster Kid: Yes, thank you for reminding me Violet.

(Violet had a smirk look on her face)

Violet: You're welcome.

Monster Kid: Okay, you can go now.

(The Incredibles looked confused)

Elastigirl: What are you taking about?

Monster Kid: Get your own rooftop, I was here first.

Dash: Well, we called dibs.

Monster Kid: Well I'm calling double dibs.

Dash: What?

Elastigirl: Max, how about you leave and let us take a view of the city?

Monster Kid: No, I was here first. You guys can lea...

(Elastigirl stretches her arms, grabs Monster Kid's shoulders and pulls his straight into her face as Elastigirl has a big scary grin)

(Monster Kid nervously gulps)

Elastigirl: (speaking through teeth) Leave now.

(Moments later, Monster Kid is flying away from the building, screaming)

Mr. Incredible: Don't you think you went too far with the scary grin Helen?

Elastigirl: (chuckles) Nope.


	11. Chapter 10: The Incredibles captured

(It was a normal day in Metroville as the people were just walking around the sidewalks and driving when something was shaking the ground with big footsteps)

Unnamed man: What was that?

(An Omnidroid appears)

Unnamed man: It's another giant robot!

Unnamed woman: Run!

(The civilians run away, screaming in terror as the Parrs are existing from a restaurant)

Dash: Why is everyone screaming?

Violet: Maybe that's why.

(Violet points at the Omnidroid)

Bob: I thought we destroyed that thing.

Helen: Let's suit up!

(Later, Syndrome is standing on top of a building, watching the destruction as the Omnidroid is shooting lasers)

Syndrome: This is great, sending a giant robot to destroy the city is great.

(Syndrome laughs and stops when he saw the Incredibles fighting the Omnidroid)

Syndrome: What?

(Violet and Rose are using a invisible force field to protect themselves, Dash and Jack-Jack from the Omnidroid's laser blasts when Elastigirl stretches her body into a trampoline as Mr. Incredible bounces on her and jumps onto the Omnidroid's head, rips it off and hops inside as the Omnidroid tries to kill him, but ends up destroying itself and taking out its own core as the giant robot collapse onto the ground)

(The Incredibles embrace for another victory)

Mr. Incredible: Yeah, make the robot to destroy itself again!

Dash: We did it!

Elastigirl: We sure did a great job as a superhero family.

Mr. Incredible: We did it as a family.

(Jack-Jack laughs)

Violet: That's right Jack-Jack.

Rose: Yeah.

(Rose and Violet fist bump)

Dash: Let's get some pizza.

(Before the Incredibles could leave, the sound of clapping gets their attention)

Mr. Incredible: Someone's clapping for us?

Syndrome: (offscreen) Well that was a good show.

Mr. Incredible: That's voice, it can't be?

(The Incredibles turn around and saw Syndrome, leaving them shocked)

Syndrome: The Incredibles, so nice to meet you.

Mr. Incredible: It can't be? Syndrome?

Syndrome: You almost right, I'm actually the clone of Syndrome and I'm here to destroy you and your family.

(The Incredibles are shocked)

Dash and Violet: A clone?

(Rose blinks in shockness)

Syndrome: Yes, I clone.

Elastigirl: Clone or not, we're going to defeat you.

Syndrome: Yeah, like I'm gonna defeated by some stretchy middle age rubber band woman.

(Everyone, even Mr. Incredible, Dash, Violet, Rose, Jack-Jack and several bystanders were all shock and froze in terror as they ran away)

(Rose covers her mouth)

Mr. Incredible: Uh oh.

(Elastigirl looks very angry as she gritted her teeth)

Elastigirl: I am not a stretchy **MIDDLE AGE RUBBER BAND WOMAN!**

(Elastigirl charges at Syndrome as she stretches her arm with a fist, ready to punch him)

Syndrome: Nope.

(Syndrome dodges Elastigirl's punches, pulls out a device from one of his gauntlets, zaps her as she falls to the ground)

Mr. Incredible: Honey!

Dash and Violet: Mom!

(Rose looks worried)

Rose: Mother?

(Mr. Incredible and the kids ran to Elastigirl's side and helps her get back onto her feet)

Mr. Incredible: (whispers) Helen.

Elastigirl: (groans) I'm fine, just a little fried.

Syndrome: Sucks for someone with elasticity powers to have a weakness for electricity.

(Mr. Incredible glares at the clone of his former biggest fan/archenemy)

Mr. Incredible: You're going to pay for that.

(Dash, Violet, Rose and Jack-Jack gets ready to fight)

Syndrome: (yawns) Not in the mood to fight kids.

Dash: Nobody zaps our Mom!

(Jack-Jack growls at Syndrome)

Syndrome: How cute, a dump family of heroes think they could

(Rose charges at Syndrome in Super Speed, but gets caught in a zero-point gravity)

Syndrome: Foolish little girl!

(Syndrome throws Rose into the air, much to the horror of her family)

The Incredibles: **NOOOOOOOO!**

(Syndrome laughs as he throws a canister onto the ground, releasing a sleep gas as the Incredibles inhale it and started to get dizzy)

Dash: What's happening?

Violet: I think it's sleeping gas...

(Violet falls to the ground, sleeping along with her younger brothers)

Elastigirl: Violet, Dash, Jack-Jac...

(Elastigirl collapse onto the ground)

Mr: Incredible: Helen, kids.

(Mr. Incredible attempts to fight Syndrome, but collapse near his family due to the sleeping gas)

Mr. Incredible: You...won't get away with this Syndrome.

(Mr. Incredible falls to sleep)

Syndrome: No Mr. Incredible, I already have.

(Everything goes black)


	12. Chapter 11: Rescue the Incredibles

Syndrome: (offscreen) Hello? Rise and shine.

(Mr. Incredible wakes up with an assorted groan on his face)

Mr. Incredible: (groans) Ugh, what?

(Mr. Incredible saw Syndrome with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face and see himself, Elastigirl, Dash and Violet strapped to chairs with their wrists and ankles clamped down by energy shackles)

Mr. Incredible: What?

(Mr. Incredible tries to break free, but no avail as Elastigirl, Dash and Violet wake up as well)

Syndrome: Don't bother, those restraints are electromagnetic power dampeners.

Elastigirl: Where's Jack-Jack?

Syndrome: You're baby in a baby proof cage.

(Syndrome points to Jack-Jack, the latter is currently in a cage that's pinned to the wall, right next to Dash, designed to hold him as he can't teleport out of it)

(The Incredibles glare at him)

Elastigirl: How dare you put my baby in a cage?!

Mr. Incredible: I'm going to punch you in a face for that?

Syndrome: Sorry, but we aren't letting you escape.

Dash: We?

Xerek: (offscreen) Yes, we.

Elastigirl: That voice, it can't be.

(A tall man in his late 30's steps out from the shadows)

Elastigirl: (gasps) Xerek!

Xerek: Hello Elastigirl, nice to see you again.

Dash: You know him Mom?

Elastigirl: He's an enemy of mine, I fought him several times.

Mr. Incredible: This is that immortal supervillain you told me about?

Elastigirl: Yes.

Violet: You're immortal?

Xerek: Yes little girl, I an immortal with the use of advanced technology.

(Jack-Jack keeps banging on the bars)

Mr. Incredible: This doesn't make sense, how did you know each other?

Xerek: Because I authorize the cloning which the original Syndrome paid for.

Violet: Wait, he paid you?

Xerek: Yes, I paid him lots of money so he could further his plans for Operation Kronos.

Dash: What are you going to do with us?

(Syndrome and Xerek smirks together)

Syndrome: Simple, we're going to kill you.

(The Incredibles are shocked as Dash and Violet look scared)

Violet: Kill us? With what? A laser?

Xerek: (laughs) Yes, it's a shame your other daughter couldn't be here.

Syndrome: What a shame since she's dead.

Dash: (whispers to Violet) Do you think she survived?

Violet: (whispers to Dash) Yes and hush.

(Xerek pulls out a freeze gun as he aims it at Elastigirl, much to the horror of her family)

Dash and Violet: **MOM!**

Mr. Incredible: **NO! DON'T YOU DARE!**

(Jack-Jack starts to cry)

Xerek: I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time Elastigirl. Now you will pay for all the times you've interfered with my plans for world domination. One shot from this freeze gun and you'll be frozen and be shattered!

(Dash and Violet began to shed tears as Mr. Incredible struggles against the restraints)

Mr. Incredible: **HONEY!**

(Before Xerek could pressed the trigger, the freeze gun is suddenly lifted out of his hand, shocking him and Syndrome)

Syndrome: What? Who's doing that?

Rose: (offscreen) I am.

(Syndrome and Xerek turned their attention to the Rose and the Planet Warriors)

Xerek: What? The Planet Warriors?

Monster Kid: That's right.

Nitro Bolt: Us and Incredible Girl, who we saw floating on the water in a force field and she told use how some supervillain kidnap her family.

Syndrome: How did you know we were here?

Lightwave: (crosses his arms) It's simple, this is a Stewart Tech storage warehouse.

Xerek: (glares at Syndrome) You idiot! You said this was an abandoned warehouse! This is your fault!

Syndrome: You never said which warehouse in the city to pick moron!

Xerek: Why didn't you pick that island?

Syndrome: I ain't going all the way across the ocean!

Xerek: We could've use my jet, I can't believe you're such a dunderhead!

Syndrome: Who are you calling a moron?

Mr. Incredible: (offscreen) You're both morons!

(Syndrome and Xerek see the Incredibles freed thanks to the Planet Warriors)

Hydro Girl: It's easy for us when the bad guys are fighting among themselves.

(Syndrome and Xerek gets ready to fight the heroes)

Syndrome: Ha! Foolish heroes.

(Xerek pressed a device on his wrists as a silver suit forms around his body)

Xerek: It's time we show them what we're capable of.

Lightwave: That armor you're wearing, nanotech?

Xerek: Yes, something I created based on the works of Jade Stewart.

(The Incredibles and the Planet Warriors get ready to fight the two villains)

Dash: Oh yeah, double family of heroes.

Syndrome: (smirks) Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this.

Mimic Girl: Can we fight now?

Monster Kid: Yes.

(The heroes and villains clash with each other as the Incredibles fight Syndrome and the Planet Warriors fight Syndrome)

(Lightwave shoots energy blasts at Xerek, but the suit absorbs the energy)

Xerek: Nice try, but the nanites can absorb energy.

(Xerek gets tackled to the ground by Multi Woman and her duplicates)

(Syndrome tries shooting laser beams at the Incredibles, but the avoid them as Dash speed punches Syndrome, same with Rose, kicks him as Violet hits him with an invisible blast. Mr. Incredible attempts to punch his in the face, only for Syndrome to grab his fist)

Mr. Incredible: Huh?

Syndrome: I've got some enhancements.

(Syndrome strikes Mr. Incredible with a serious of painful jab and slams him to the wall)

Elastigirl: No!

(Before Elastigirl, Rose, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack can do anything, Syndrome traps them in a zero-point gravity)

Syndrome: Ha!

(Syndrome traps Mr. Incredible as well)

Syndrome: (laughs) I've captured the Incredibles.

Monster Kid: (offscreen) Not for long!

Syndrome: What are you...

(Monster Kid tackles Syndrome to the ground)

Syndrome: Get off of me insect!

(Syndrome kicks Monster Kid off of him and gets back on his feet)

Syndrome: Nice try kid, but nobody outsmarts Syn...

(Syndrome see his gauntlets are removed from his wrists)

Syndrome: (shocked) What? Where are my gauntlets?

(The scene zooms to Monster Kid and Nitro Bolt holding Syndrome's gauntlets and crush them into pieces)

Nitro Bolt: (smirks) What gauntlets?

(Syndrome growls at Monster Kid and Nitro Bolt)

Syndrome: You little brats, you're gonna...

(Monster Kid transforms into Phadorah and gives Syndrome a terrifying glare)

Syndrome: (nervously gulps) Uh, wow, would you look at the time?

(Syndrome attempts to escape with his Aero Boots, but Mr. Incredible grabs his feet and destroying them, bringing Syndrome to the ground)

Syndrome: Ow!

(Syndrome gets back up and tries to run, only to have his cape pulled by Jack-Jack as he glares at the super baby, the latter laughs at him)

Syndrome: I don't believe this, being humiliated by a baby.

(Elastigirl stretches her arm, grabs Syndrome by the collar of his suit, brings him close to her face giving him a mean looking glare as the supervillain looks scared)

Syndrome: (laughs nervously) Uh, about that stretchy rubber band woman joke.

(Elastigirl punches Syndrome in the kicks, knocking him out)

Elastigirl: (smirks) Yeah, don't ever call me that ever.

(Rose kicks Syndrome in the stomach and smacks him in the face)

Rose: Don't ever throw me into the air again!

(Mr. Incredible wraps his arm over his wife's shoulder)

Mr. Incredible: That's what you get for insulting a superhero's wife and throwing one of his daughters in the air.

Dash: Yeah.

Violet: (holds Jack-Jack) You tell him.

Jack-Jack: (laughs)

Elastigirl: Now let's deal with Xere...

(The scene cuts to a now defeated Xerek being pinned to the ground by Mimic Girl and gets tied up by Nitro Bolt)

Elastigirl: Oh, nevermind.

Lightwave: (smirks while holding a ray gun in his hand) It's a good thing I have this nanotech scrambler which messes with nanobots.

Xerek: I can't believe how a criminal mastermind like me was outsmarted by two families of Supers!

(Moments later, Syndrome and Xerek were taken to prison as Phadorah walks over to the two hero families and transforms back into Monster Kid)

Mr. Incredible: Thanks for coming to save us.

Lightwave: (shakes Mr. Incredible's hand) No problem no friend.

Elastigirl: How did you know we were here?

Lightwave: We were testing the security cameras I installed and watched you five taken hostage.

Monster Kid: The bad guys were defeated by the awesome superhero team up of...

(Monster Kid strikes a pose as a bright orange and yellow background appears behind him)

Monster Kid: The Ultra Mega Superhero Squad of Metroville!

(The background breaks, revealing the rest of the Planet Warriors and the Incredibles staring at Monster Kid)

Violet: (face palms) Wow, just wow.

Rose: (nods with Violet) That's was terrible.

(Meanwhile at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, Sagon emerges from the ground, roaring)


	13. Chapter 12: Sagon attacks Metroville

(At Metroville docks, people were fishing when something in the water was moving)

Unnamed fisherman: Huh? What's that?

(Sagon emerges while carrying fish in his mouth, eats them and looks at the people fishing)

Unnamed fisherman: Monster!

(The people ran for their lives as the United States Army arrives with tanks and soldiers marching)

Police captain: Remain calm everyone, be evacuated away from the docks

(Sagon looks at the soldiers as they pointed their guns at him)

US solder: Fire at will.

(The missiles did no effect as Sagon's skin was like a dermal armor)

US soldier #1: It's no use, the creature's skin must be like armor.

(Sagon starts smashing the tanks with his feet and tail. Luckily, the soldiers were able to escape before they could get killed)

(Sagon burrows underground and disappears)

US soldier: Where did the creature go?

(Moments later in downtown, the ground was shaking as Sagon emerges in the middle of downtown, roaring as people were screaming away while some were getting out of their cars. Lucky, Princess Blight arrive and protect the bystanders from the falling debris)

(Sagon began his rampage by slashing buildings with his needle hands while marching on the streets as he looks down and saw Violet and Tony Rydinger running away as Tony trips on a brick)

Violet: Tony!

(Violet went to help Tony get back on his feet)

Violet: I got you.

Tony: Thanks Violet, we gotta get away from...

(Tony and Violet saw Sagon staring down at them)

Tony: The kaiju.

(Tony and Violet looked scared)

Tony: (gulps) I think we're going to be lunch.

(As Sagon was going to eat them, Princess Blight appears and shoots an energy beam at his chest, sending the giant sea creature falling on his back)

Tony: Whoa! Princess Blight!

(Princess Blight turns her attention to Tony and Violet)

Princess Blight: Let's get you teens out of here.

(Princess Blight wraps her arms around their waists and flies in mid-air, away from Sagon, the latter gets back onto his feet)

Tony: Is anyone going to stop that creature?

Princess Blight: (smirks) Which is why I called for back up.

(Moments later, Monster Kid flies pass them and went to face Sagon as he lands on the ground)

Monster Kid: Time for me to transform into a kaiju.

(Monster Kid transforms into Solarwing, a giant gray avian kaiju)

(Solarwing roars as he is ready to fight Sagon)

(Sagon glares at Solarwing, roars as the two giant monsters charge towards each other and began fighting. Sagon attempts to strike at Solarwing with his needle, but fails when Solarwing blocks the attacks and grabs one of Sagon's arms, lifts him into the air, flips him over and throws him back onto the ground)

(As Sagon gets back, Princess Blight arrives and saw something stuck in Sagon's gills)

Princess Blight: Wait a minute.

(Princess Blight flies down to Sagon's neck and grabs a large pile of seaweed out of his gills)

Princess Blight: Ugh, seaweed.

(Solarwing was shocked, realizing that Sagon was destructive because of the large seaweed clogged in his gills)

(Sagon manages to calm down as he eats the seaweed out from Princess Blight's hands)

Princess Blight: Really?

(Sagon roars as he walks towards Metroville Bay)

(Solarwing transforms back into Max as Princess Blight lands near him)

Monster Kid: Well, that was easy.

(Moments later, Monster Kid and Princess Blight are at the park, having a press conference, standing next to a statue that covered in a big sheet as many reporter are taking pictures)

Princess Blight: It wasn't that hard to remove lots of seaweed from the gills of a giant aquatic monster just to calm it down.

Monster Kid: Luckily I was able to hold Sagon while Princess Blight did her part. It's all about teamwork.

Princess Blight: Yeah, teamwork.

(Monster Kid and Princess Blight shake hands as they blushed)

(Everyone clapped as well as the rest of the Planet Warriors, the Incredibles, Frozone, King Blight, Queen Blight, Princess Spark Blight, and the Magic Ninja Force)

Mayor of Metroville: It is my pleasure to unveil this statue of these two young heroes in honor of Monster Blight week.

Monster Kid and Princess Blight: Monster Blight week?

(The mayor grabs the sheet, pulls it off, revealing a statue of Monster Kid holding Princess Blight in his arms with the latter gazing into his eyes)

(Both Monster Kid and Princess Blight's eyes widen as their cheeks are blushing)

(Multi Woman and Elastigirl were chuckling)

Dash: Any chance they'll have half-alien children when they get married in the future?

Violet: Yep.

Rose: Totally.

Mayor of Metroville: Nice statue, right? It's made from indestructible titanium.

Monster Kid: Uh...yeah, it's a really nice statue.

Princess Blight: (nervously grins) Yes, it is.

Monster Kid: At least this statue won't be destroyed.

Mayor or Metroville: That's right, we rebuild the Elastigirl statue.

(Everyone looks at the Elastigirl statue, which is made of gold)

Elastigirl: (smiles) I look good in gold.

(Suddenly, Rodan appears, flies straight towards the Elastigirl statue, knocking it to the ground and flies off into the sky, leaving everyone at the park shocked)

Mayor of Metroville: Don't worry everyone, the statue is still fine.

(Suddenly, Rodan jumps on the statue, breaking the statue in pieces and flies off, roaring, leaving everyone shocked)

Mayor of Metroville: Oh, nevermind.

Elastigirl: Oh come on!

(The mayor leaves along with everyone, except for the heroes)

(The heroes approach what remains of the statue)

Elastigirl: I don't believe this, a statue of me gets destroyed, again.

King Blight: Yes, what of the odds of Rodan randomly showing up.

Lightwave: That's the thing about kaiju, they can show up anywhere.

Monster Kid: Well I'm glad it wasn't me this time.

(Elastigirl glares at Monster Kid, looking like she would want to strangle him)

Elastigirl: You just want to say that, didn't you?

Monster Kid: Yes, because I'm the...

(Multi Woman holds a squirt bottle filled with water and aims it at Monster Kid)

Monster Kid: (nervously gulps) Uh...what's going on Mom?

Multi Woman: Max, didn't we had that talk about you calling yourself the Monster Kid of Metroville at the intervention and we squirt water at you?

Monster Kid: (looks scared) Uh...stop doing it?

(Monster Kid tries to fly away, only to fall into a pond after being hit by a stream of water shot from Multi Woman's squirt bottle)

(The other heroes laugh)

Multi Woman: (smirks) Yeah, that's what I thought.


	14. Chapter 13: Monster Kid Begins

**_(This is a prequel chapter, showing how Max became Monster Kid is the Incredibles universe)_**

(Later at the new superhero headquarters, the Super Dome, the Planet Warriors, Illusion Girl, Reality Boy, the Incredibles, the Blight Force and the Magic Ninja Force are having a meeting with Jerry, Alina and Winston Deavor)

Lightwave: And that's why we should have this year's Super Picnic on the 24th of June. Any questions?

Phantom Moon: Where's Morph Boy?

(Everyone turns to the Planet Warriors as they look nervous)

Mr. Incredible: Huh? I didn't know he wasn't here.

Elastigirl: Neither did I, how is Max?

Lightwave: He's fine, course he hasn't been the same since he was exposed to the G-Energy Compound.

Phantom Scorpion: You mean the chemical you created from Japan's greatest enemy?

(Dash looks confused and turns his attention to Violet for an answer)

Violet: He's meant Godzilla.

Dash: Oh.

Lightwave: (rubs his neck) Well...yes. I didn't know the G-Energy Compound has mutagenic effects.

Mr. Incredible: Where is he?

Lightwave: I had him sedated and placed in a pod.

(Everyone stares at him)

Lightwave: What, he was going crazy and brutally attacking some raccoons and possums..

Princess Blight: Is he okay?

(Princess Blight's stomach growls as she starts to ache)

Princess Blight: Oh, I should've eaten that burrito!

(Princess Blight rushes to the girl's bathroom)

Lightwave: Don't worry, he's fine.

(Lightwave pressed a button, showing a camera feed of an empty pod as the door falls down)

Multi Woman: Okay, so he's not in his pod.

Lightwave: Max has escape.

Multi Woman: We gotta find him, we need a plan.

Mr. Incredible: How are we going to catch Max?

Lightwave: We'll lure him with french fries, it's his favorite food.

Dash: Me and Dennis can run to McDonald's and buy some 2 boxes of large fries.

Nitro Bolt: His favorite food.

Phantom Moon: Animals can be lured with food, in this case, a young boy with morphing powers.

(A phone rings, surprising everyone)

Nitro Bolt: Sorry, that's my phone.

(Nitro Bolt answers his phone)

Nitro Bolt: Hello...wait, you want me to...fine, I'll put you on speaker.

(Nitro Bolt puts his phone on speaker)

Max: (speaks on the phone) Hello everyone.

(Everyone gasp)

Multi Woman: Max.

Max: (speaks on the phone) As you all know, I have escape the pod and I am currently somewhere in the building.

Lightwave: Where are you?

Max: (speaks on the phone) Oh Dad, you'll have to find me soon and...

Mimic Girl: You're outside of the door.

Max: (offscreen) **WHAT?**

(Max bursts into the room)

Max: How did you know?'

Mimic Girl: I read your mind.

(Max had a deadpan)

Max: Anyway, I've decide to change my codename.

(Everyone blinks)

Dash: Why?

Max: Because since I was exposed to the G-Energy Compound, my morphing powers were enhanced.

Elastigirl: (raises an eyebrow) What do you mean enhanced?

(Max smirks as he morphs his hands into hooks, shocking everyone)

Winston: Okay, that's sorta new.

Hydro Girl: Meh, kinda the same morphing powers.

(Max morphs his hands back to normal and develops tendrils on his back)

(Everyone is shocked with a few gasps)

Mr. Incredible: I don't think he could ever do that with his morphing powers.

(Max retracts the tendrils)

Violet: Is that all?

Max: (chuckles) Nope.

(Max starts glowing as he transforms Phadorah, roaring)

(Everyone's mouths were opened and eyes widen)

Nitro Bolt: What the?

Dreameye: He transformed...

Hydro Girl: Into a giant pteranodon.

(Princess Blight walks out of the women's bathroom)

Princess Blight: I'll never eat another burrito again. Did I miss any...

(Princess Blight gasps when she saw Phadorah)

Princess Blight: **MONSTER!**

(Princess Blight charges at Phadorah)

King Blight: Alora, wait!

(Princess Blight kicks Phadorah in the chest a couple of times and punches him in the face as the giant pteranodon kaiju is sent falling to the floor)

Princess Blight: (cracks her knuckles) Time to end this!

(Before Princess Blight could make the final punch, Queen Blight puts her in a full nelson)

Queen Blight: Alora, it's not really a monster, it's Max.

Princess Blight: (looks confused) Huh?

(Phadorah transforms back into Max as he groans while Princess Blight looks shocked)

Princess Blight: Max? I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you.

Max: (gets back up) Oh I'm fine.

(Max glows and stops)

Max: Healing factor.

Princess Blight: You usually morph into any animal, not kaiju.

Max: If I can turn into a giant pteranodon kaiju, imagine what other giant monsters I can turn into? I'm now a kid who can turn into monsters.

(Max's eyes widen as he starts to think and rubs his chin)

Max: Yes, I got it, I'll change my codename to something cool like Monster Kid.

(Max grins)

Max: Yes.

(Max develops spider-like appendages on his back, pulling him into the air)

Max: From this day, I Max "Z" Stewart will be known as the Monster Kid of Metroville!

(Nitro Bolt starts clapping as everyone starts to clap while Max lands back onto the floor, retracting the appendages into his back)

Max: Thank you.

Winston: Well since you're going for a new superhero identity, I guess there's one thing left.

Max: I have to change my Super license?

Lightwave: Well that and...

Elastigirl: You have to be initiated again.

Max: (looks worried) Huh?

Hydro Girl: (offscreen) Oh Max.

(Max turns around, seeing Hydro Girl, Violet, Mimic Girl, Dreameye holding a butterfly costume, a princess tiara and a wand, making him feel scared)

Mimic Girl: Let's get him!

Max: (screams) **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

(Max attempts to run, but Princess Blight bearhugs him from behind, brings him into a another room while the other girls follows as Violet closes the door)

Max: (offscreen) What, are you doing with that...no...no...no... **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

(There was silence as the girls walk out of the room as well as Max with him wearing a butterfly costume, a princess tiara while holding a wand. Everyone laughs as Turbo Baby and Jack-Jack)

(Max growls as he takes off the butterfly costume, the princess tiara and throws the wand on the floor)

Max: Stop laughing!

Princess Spark Blight: But it's funny.

Max: (glares) It wasn't funny!

Dash: Yes it was.

(Jack-Jack laughs)

Violet: Even Jack-Jack founds it funny.

Max: Yeah, yeah, I get...

(Max spits out an egg as three baby green birds hatched, much to the surprised of everyone as Multi Woman starts to faints as her husband catches her)

Dash: Okay, that's weird.


	15. Chapter 14: Dark Titan of the Universe

(It was a normal day in Metroville as Monster Kid is standing on top of a building, currently on patrol)

Monster Kid: Man, I can't believe I have to do a afternoon patrol by myself.

(Monster Kid signs)

Monster Kid: Can't believe Mom and Dad are forcing me to do this by myself.

 **(Flashback)**

(At the Stewart Mansion)

Max: You want me to go on patrol by myself?

Harold: Come on Max, it's fair each of us patrols the city once and a while.

Dennis: Already done my patrol.

Megan: Me, Daisy and Cora finish our while stopping a robbery.

Daisy: Girl power!

(Cora cheers and claps her hands)

Max: But what with I run into an evil alien?

Mary: You fight handle one bad space alien by yourself.

Max: What if I run into a supervillain?

Mary: You can handle more than once.

Max: But...what if a giant monster attacks?

Daisy: You've fought monsters before.

Max: Yeah but..

Mary: **GO NOW!**

(Max gulps as he runs upstairs to get his suit, leaving Mary to chuckle)

Mary: He'll be fine.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Monster Kid: This patrol better be worth it.

(The sounds of people screaming are heard)

Monster Kid: Oh no, that can't be good.

(At the center of downtown, people are screaming, running away from Geo-Men as the police are escorting them to safety while some are shooting at the creatures)

Unnamed man: Monsters!

Police officer: Please evacuate in an orderly fashion, we have the situation under control.

(The police tries to shoot the Geo-Men, but no avail as they kept marching towards the police and the bystanders)

Police officer: We're out of bullets!

(Before one of the Geo-Men could attack, the creature was destroyed by an energy beam shot from one of Monster Kid's pincer claws as he lands safely)

Monster Kid: Never fear good citizens of Metroville, Monster Kid is here to save you from these spiky rock monsters.

Zero: (offscreen) Is that so?

Monster Kid: Huh? Who said that?

(Zero lands in front of the Geo-Men and turns his attention to Monster Kid, the latter is shocked as the police and the bystanders and are also shocked)

Monster Kid: Whoa, who are you or what are you?

(Zero chuckles)

Zero: You don't know who I am? I am Zero, ruler of the Solar Dimension and the Dark Titan of the Universe.

Monster Kid: What do you want?

Zero: I'm going to conquer the Earth and terraform it to my own liking. The only thing standing in my way is you. You don't know how long I hate humans for ruining my plans to terraform this planet many years ago thanks to the combine power of humans, Blight and an ancient civilization.

Monster Kid: Well there are superheroes on this planet ready to defend it, you will be stopped! You're nothing but an evil extraterrestrial monster who invades countless planets and kill anyone in his way, even children.

Zero: (laughs) Oh please, everyone is always on about the children. I already try to leave them alive, but all they do is run away or dedicated their lives for revenge, usually both. Believe me Monster Kid, killing them is an act of kindness, least I spared them the trouble of watching their worlds destroyed.

(Monster Kid glares at Zero)

Monster Kid:... You're a monster.

Zero: Please, I've been called worst.

(Zero raises his right hook and points at Monster Kid)

Zero: Geo-Men, destroy Monster Kid!

(The Geo-Men charge at Monster Kid, the latter morphs his hands into hooks)

Monster Kid: (smirks) Oh I'm gonna enjoy this.

(Monster Kid charges at the Geo-Men and uses his hooks to destroy several while dodging their attacks)

Monster Kid: Sorry, but no rock creatures is going to destroy me.

(Monster Kid uses his ice beams to freeze the rest of the Geo-Men and destroys them with his hook hands, shattering them into pieces)

Monster Kid: That takes care of those rock creatures.

(Monster Kid turns his attention to Zero, the latter hand his arms crossed)

Monster Kid: Now that just leaves you.

Zero: Impressive, with a little bit of training, you be as formidable as I hoped.

Monster Kid: (smirks) Well I don't wanna brag.

Zero: You'll be fighting against me?

(Monster Kid looks surprised)

Monster Kid: You wanna fight me? I thought you were going to send more those rock creatures to fight me. Usually intergalactic tyrants like you mostly sends his subordinates to attack planets instead of yourself.

Zero: True, but sometimes I like to do the job myself.

(Monster Kid gets himself ready in a fighting stance)

Monster Kid: Well I'm pretty sure I'll stop you from harming anyone.

(Zero laughs)

Zero: Really, you and those other superhumans?

Monster Kid: Yes, I've sent out a homing signal and they should be here in a couple of hours.

Zero: There's no need cause there's already here.

Monster Kid: What?

(Zero points up to the sky as Monster Kid saw his family, the Incredibles, Frozone, the Blight Force and the Magic Ninja Force floating in mid-air, withered in golden auras, unable to move)

(Monster Kid is shocked)

Monster Kid: Mom? Dad?

Multi Woman: (straining) Can't move!

Lightwave: (straining) Run!

Zero: How ironic I was able capture them and none of these heroes saw it coming.

(Monster Kid glares at Zero)

Monster Kid: What are you going to do with them?

Zero: Simple, I'm gonna throw them all the way into space where they suffocate to death.

(The captive heroes are shocked as they struggles to break free)

Monster Kid: Oh please don't kill my family and friends.

Zero: (chuckles) Why should I? Humans and Blight are nothing but parasites that cause problems for me. I'll start with the Blight Force since their ancestors are the ones responsible for my defeat those years ago.

(Queen Blight gasps as her husband growls in anger)

Monster Kid: Don't you dare! That's will be something you're going to regret.

Zero: (laughing) Or what, you're going to stop me? How can you possibly defeat me?

(Monster Kid holds up a rock)

Monster Kid: This!

(Monster Kid throws a rock over Zero, the latter laughs)

Zero: That's your plan? To throw a rock over me? How pathetic.

(Monster Kid quickly morph his right hand into a pincer claws, fires an energy beam to hit Zero, sending him to the wall of a building as the captive heroes are shocked)

Monster Kid: Ha!

(Zero gets back on his feet and glares at Monster Kid)

Zero: You're going to pay for that!

(Zero teleports himself in front of Monster Kid, the latter jumps back a little)

Monster Kid: Uh oh..

(Zero raises his arms and aims his hooks at Monster Kid)

Monster Kid: Oh no.

(Monster Kid moves out of the way and dodges Zero's hooks as he grabs his arms, currently in a brawler lock with the interdimensional being)

Zero: Give up Monster Kid!

(Zero brings Monster Kid to his knees)

Zero: You'll never win! Your planet will be mine, all planets will be mine! You're all alone!

(As Monster Kid grunts, the other heroes are starting to get worried)

Mimic Girl: Maxy!

Lightwave: No!

Multi Woman: (whispers) Please don't give up.

(Monster Kid strains as his eyes started to glow as a green aura emits around his body, much to the shockness of Zero)

Zero: W...What's happening?

(Monster Kid's body glows as he morphs his right fist to punch Zero at the ova-shaped object on his chest, causing him to roar in pain)

Monster Kid: So that's your weakness.

(Zero grunts as he tries to slash Monster Kid, but misses, only to receive many painful jabs and kicks in the process)

Zero: (breathes heavily) Enough!

(Zero leaps into the air)

Zero: I've had it with you! **I WILL DESTROY YOU!**

(Zero charges at Monster Kid, the latter glows as he transforms into Mega Dragonfly)

Zero: What?

(Mega Dragonfly opens his mouth and fires an energy beam at Zero)

Zero: **IT CAN'T BE!**

(Zero screams as the beam hits him, causing an explosion and when the smoke clears, Zero is seen falling from the sky as he crashes onto the ground, leaving a crater)

(Zero grunts as the golden aura immobilizing Monster Kid's friends and family fades as they land on the ground safely)

Princess Blight: That was crazy.

Mimic Girl: We're free!

Mr. Incredible: What just happened?

(Mega Dragonfly transforms back into Monster Kid)

Monster Kid: For your information, I saved you guys from an interdimensional alien creature.

King Blight: You fought Zero, the Dark Titan of the Universe?

Monster Kid: That's right, weren't you watching? He currently unconscious in that crater.

(Moments later, Zero jumps out of the crater and lands near the heroes)

Monster Kid: Was unconscious, but he's awake now.

Zero: (growls) I can't believe I was defeated by a superhuman. How is this possible?

(Zero's eyes glow as he uses x-ray vision to see throw Monster Kid's body, seeing the G-Energy Compound infuse with his cells)

Zero: Now it makes sense, exposure to a strange chemical has altered your DNA structure and enhance your physiology. No wonder you were strong enough to hold off against me.

(Zero growls)

Zero: I can't believe that my new nemesis would be a superhuman child.

Monster Kid: Nemesis?

Zero: This has been very entertaining, but I should go now.

(Zero creates a portal to the Solar Dimension)

Zero: So long Monster Kid, you and I will fight again another time.

(Zero jumps into the portal as it closes)

Princess Spark Blight: Will he be back?

King Blight: Zero is determined to conquer the Earth and wipe out every human on the planet, we must be prepared for when he returns.

(Monster Kid clears his throat, getting everyone's attention)

King Blight: Oh... well, we so thank Monster Kid for saving us and the city.

(Everyone claps for Max as he takes a vow)

Monster Kid: Thank you, thank you.

(Later at the Super Dome, the heroes are having a meeting)

Multi Woman: Who and what was that thing?

King Blight: That was Zero, an evil creature from the Solar Dimension. He seeks to conquer the universe by sending his army of monsters to cause mass destruction on countless planets. Once his creatures wipe out a planet's native inhabitants, Zero will terraform that planet to his own liking.

(Everyone is shocked)

Phantom Moon: That's terrible.

Queen Blight: He tried to terraform the Earth, but was defeated by the combine force of humans, superhumans, the Star Empire and the ancestors of our race.

Nitro Bolt: Aw man, we're gonna be dealing with a planet destroying monster.

Hydro Girl: Does this mean we need to train to fight Zero?

Lightwave: Yes, I believe so.

Monster Kid: Well, Zero threatening the planet is bad news, but the good news is I have an archenemy!

(Everyone stares at him as he's crazy)

Princess Blight: Really? Zero's your archenemy and you're happy about it?

Monster Kid: Yes.

Violet: So you're happy to have some evil ancient alien who tried to kill you as your archenemy?

Monster Kid: (looks annoyed) Yes.

Violet: Okay, with checking.

Monster Kid: I finally have my own sworn nemesis, the great Monster Kid of Metroville has an archenemy.

Rose: Aren't you forgetting something Max?

Monster Kid: What's that?

(Everyone pulls out water squirt bottles, aiming them at Monster Kid)

Monster Kid: Uh oh.

(Moments later, everyone began spraying water at Monster Kid as he screams)

Monster Kid: Stop it! Stop it!

(Later in the Solar Dimension, Zero is looking at some pods, containing various monsters of different shapes and sizes)

Zero: If Monster Kid can transform into giant monsters, perhaps he could use some playmates.

(Zero laughs manically)


	16. Chapter 15: April Fools

(Today is a bright morning in Metroville as Monster Kid walks into the Super Dome's meeting room)

Monster Kid: Ah, now let's see Dad wanted to discuss for today's meeting?

(As Monster Kid enters the meeting room, he see everyone standing with the Screenslaver glasses)

Monster Kid: Oh no! Ms. Deavor has escape from prison and put all of you under mind control!

Lightwave: Get him!

(Monster Kid screams as he runs into the hallway while everyone chases him)

Monster Kid: I can't believe it, my friends and family have fallen under mind control by the Screenslaver!

(Monster Kid reaches for the exit, only to get pin down by blocked by Princess Blight)

Princess Blight: You're not going anywhere.

Monster Kid: Zoey, please don't...

(Princess Blight tackles Monster Kid to the floor while the others approach)

Monster Kid: What are you doing?

(The mind controlled Lightwave is holding a device with a button in his hands)

Lightwave: We're sorry, but...

Multi Woman: We have no choice.

(Lightwave pressed the button)

Monster Kid: Oh come on!

(Moments later, 100 water balloons drop on Monster Kid, splashing onto him as he screams when he saw everyone taking off the glasses and laughed)

Monster Kid: What? You guys aren't...what's going on?

Mimic Girl: April Fools' Maxy!

Monster Kid: April Fools? **APRIL FOOLS!**

Dash: We got you Max! I can't believe he thought we were mind controlled.

(Dash laughs as Violet chuckles)

Monster Kid: But what about the Screenslaver glasses?

Elastigirl: They were fake.

Monster Kid: (groans) I can't believe I was pranked.

Princess Blight: We got you a present.

(Princess Blight has Monster Kid a present)

Monster Kid: A present? What's in it?

Dreameye: Why don't you open it?

Monster Kid: Okay.

(As Monster Kid opens the present, he see a donut)

Monster Kid: A glazed donut. Yummy.

Princess Spark Blight: A special glazed donut.

(Monster Kid eats the donut and moments later, his eyes widen as he spits out the donut in a nearby trash can)

Monster Kid: What was in that donut?

Princess Blight: Salt.

Monster Kid: (groans) Please tell me that was the last prank?

Princess Blight: (giggles) It is.

Monster Kid: Good.


	17. Chapter 16: Superhero Training

(At the training room of the Super Dome, the Planet Warriors, the Incredibles, Frozone, the Blight Force, the Magic Ninja Force, Reality Boy and Illusion Girl are standing in a straight row while King Blight is pacing)

King Blight: Alright everyone, listen. Now that Zero has returned, we must act quickly to stop his plans from conquering the Earth and pretty much the entire universe as well. So, I suggest we all do some weekly training everyday of the week, starting Monday right after the kids are done with school and their homework.

Lightwave: (nods) Sounds reasonable.

King Blight: Right, today's training session will be one of us against 20 robots.

Multi Woman: So that's why you had us vote for anyone who would fight us in training?

King Blight: Yes and let's see the results.

 **Monster Kid**

Monster Kid: Uh, you all voted for me?

Princess Spark Blight: You were the one who defeated Zero, seems fair since you're strong enough take on an interdimensional being.

Monster Kid: Okay.

(Moments later, Monster Kid comes face to face with the training robots while the others are watching through the sidelines)

Dash: This is gonna be epic!

(Monster Kid cracks his knuckles, morphs his hands into hooks, develops 6 tendrils on his back as the robots charge at him)

Monster Kid: Oh, this is too easy.

(Monster Kid at the robots and uses his hooks to slice five of them into pieces, uses his tendrils to grab five more and repeatedly slam them to the ground, destroying them in the process. Lastly, the turns his attention to the last five robots as they are backing away when Monster Kid projects ice beams at the robots, freezing them)

(Monster Kid turns his hook hands back to his regular hands)

Monster Kid: Looks like you guys should take a chill pill!

(Monster Kid morphs his right hand into a pincer claw, firing an energy beam at the frozen robots, destroying them in the process as Monster Kid turns his right hand to normal)

Monster Kid: Ha!

(Everyone looks shocked)

Dash: That was amazing!

Mr. Incredible: That was quick.

Lightwave: I can't believe Max was able to defeat those robots like that.

Monster Kid: Now that training is over, I think I'll go to the pizza arca...

Lightwave: Actually, you'll be sparring with a partner.

Monster Kid: Huh?

(Monster Kid turns his attention to everyone in the bleachers)

Monster Kid: So, which of you guys wants to spar with me?

(Elastigirl smiles as she points to the monitor, much to Monster Kid's confusion)

Monster Kid: What are you...

 **Monster Kid vs. Mimic Girl**

Monster Kid: Monster Kid vs. Mimic Girl? Oh no.

(Mimic Girl walks onto the straining platform, puts her hands on her hips while Monster Kid looks a little nervous)

Monster Kid: (gulps)

Elastigirl: (mockery tone) What's this? The Great Monster Kid of Metroville scared to face off against his own little sister?

Monster Kid: No, I'm just getting myself ready for the training.

Hydro Girl: (talks to Violet) He's always been afraid of Daisy when she was a small baby.

Violet: (smiles) Really?

Monster Kid: No I wasn't!

Nitro Bolt: What about all the times Cora always tackle you and you always scream?

Monster Kid: Uh...

Dash: Beaten by a baby? That's hilarious!

(Jack-Jack laughs at Monster Kid, the latter looks annoyed)

Mimic Girl: (cracks her knuckles) I'm gonna fight you.

Monster Kid: Well I'm not going to lose to a toddler.

(Monster Kid charges at Mimic Girl)

Monster Kid: (voice over) I was wrong.

(Mimic Girl did a series of jabs, slaps and kicks to Monster Kid as he is laying on the training platform, groaning when he saw his family and friends laughing)

Monster Kid: I wasn't losing, I was going easy on her, coming up with a strategy.

(Princess Blight chuckles)

Monster Kid: I want a rematch!

Multi Woman: Actually, you'll be going against someone else.

Monster Kid: And who would that be?

(The monitor shows the Monster Kid logo and the Incredibles with the word "Versus" in between)

Monster Kid: (sounds nervous) Uh...do I have to go against all of them?

Mr. Incredible: No, just one on us.

Monster Kid: Oh, do you wanna train with me Mr. Parr?

Mr. Incredible: (laughs) No.

Monster Kid: Dash? Violet? Jack-Jack? Rose?

Dash: Sorry.

Violet: Nope.

Jack-Jack: (giggles and shook his head)

Rose: Sorry.

Monster Kid: If they won't train with me, then that means...

(Monster Kid saw Elastigirl walks onto the training platform, much to his horror)

Monster Kid: Oh no.

Elastigirl: Oh yes.

(Elastigirl gets herself ready to fight)

Monster Kid: Uh...you're going down.

(Monster Kid morphs his arms into tentacles and gets ready to fight)

Elastigirl: (smirks) I'll try to go easy on you.

Monster Kid: Yeah.

(Moments later, Monster Kid and Elastigirl charge at each other as Monster Kid tries to catch Elastigirl with his tentacle arms, but misses when she keeps evading due to her elasticity powers)

Monster Kid: Oh come on!

(Elastigirl launches herself at Monster Kid, stretches her body and wraps around him)

Monster Kid: (struggling) Hey! Get me out of here!

Elastigirl: Not a chance.

Mr. Incredible: Go Helen!

Dash and Violet: Yeah Mom!

Jack-Jack: Ga-Ga.

(Elastigirl unwraps Monster Kid and reshapes to her normal size, glancing at her family and smiles)

Elastigirl: Aww, I have such a sweet...

(Monster Kid uses his ice beams to freeze Elastigirl's legs up to her knees, much to the shockness of her and everyone else as Monster Kid laughs)

Monster Kid: (laughs) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe I did that! It's so hilarious! You should take a chill pill Mrs. Parr!

(Monster Kid keeps on laughing, but everyone else is unamused as they groan)

Rose: That was terrible.

Elastigirl: Are you done laughing?

Monster Kid: Nope.

(Monster Kid continues laughing until an invisible blast hits him, sending him to the floor of the platform)

Monster Kid: Ow.

(Monster Kid glares at Violet, the latter smirks and points at Mimic Girl, who's giggling while sipping on an apple juice box)

Monster Kid: (groans)

Elastigirl: Could someone please unfreeze my legs?

(Jack-Jack uses heat vision to melt the ice as Elastigirl hugs her baby son)

Elastigirl: Thank you sweetie.

(Jack-Jack giggles as Elastigirl rubs her noise to his noise)

Monster Kid: Alright, who's next?

Hydro Girl: Look at the monitor.

(Monster Kid turns his attention to the monitor and looks terrified)

 **Monster Kid vs. Turbo Baby**

(Monster Kid looks terrified)

Monster Kid: Uh oh.

(Monster Kid saw Turbo Baby on the training platform)

Monster Kid: Please no.

(Turbo Baby giggles as she walks towards while Monster Kid held his hands up in defense as he slowly backs away)

Monster Kid: No hold on, Cora, don't.

(Turbo Baby leaps toward Monster Kid as he screams when Turbo Baby tackles him and slaps his face many times)

Monster Kid: Ow! Ow! Cora, stop! Ow!

(Everyone is laughing)

Elastigirl: (laughing) What's this, Monster Kid losing to a little baby?

(Turbo Baby is giving Monster Kid the Boston Crab)

Monster Kid: Haha, very funny.

(Turbo Baby stops and gives her older brother a wedgie, making him scream)

Max: **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

(Everyone laughs as some were taking pictures)

Monster Kid: Why are you guys taking pictures?

Dash: It's funny!

(Monster Kid groans as Turbo Baby jumps into her mother's arm)

Lightwave: Well I think that enough training for today.

Monster Kid: (panting) Yes, enough training.

Multi Woman: However, I believe I did requested a Super Mother and Daughter training session.

Monster Kid: Huh?

Lightwave: Yes, I did recall you saying Max should go up against a few mothers and daughters with superhuman powers.

Monster Kid: Oh no.

(Monster Kid tries to escape, but Elastigirl, Rose, Violet, Phantom Moon, Dreameye, Queen Blight, Princess Blight and Princess Spark Blight block his path)

Monster Kid: Huh?

(Monster Kid tries to escape again, but Multi Woman, Hydro Girl, Turbo Baby were right behind him as they slowly approach him)

Monster Kid: Oh no.

(Monster Kid tries to escape the training platform, but is was too late as Multi Woman, Mimic Girl, Turbo Baby, Elastigirl, Rose, Violet, Queen Blight, Princess Blight, Princess Spark Blight, Phantom Moon and Dreameye quickly surround him)

Monster Kid: (gulps) Uh oh.

(They slowly approach him with smirks on their faces)

Monster Kid: Uh Dad, a little help?

Lightwave: Sorry Max, but I don't think I can help you with this one.

(Illusion Girl holds a camera)

Illusion Girl: I'm so recording this.

(A shadow covers Monster Kid as he laughs nervously and grins)

(The scene cuts to outside of the Super Dome as Monster Kid's scream is heard)

Monster Kid: (offscreen) **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

(Later in the deep reaches of space, a space probe belonging to Argo Labs is carrying a strange looking asteroid that resembles a insect cocoon pod, bringing it to Earth)


End file.
